Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher connectable for single-phase alternating current connection or hookup, in particular a dishwasher for typical designated use in a household, with an electric-motor-driven recirculating pump for wash water and rinse water with which the items to be cleaned are acted upon under a spray pressure.
Particularly in rooms of private homes, the power connection for household appliances is typically constructed for a two-pole single-phase alternating current connection of 230 V, for example, and that nominal value may differ within predetermined limits depending on the connection site and can also vary over time depending on the load on the power grid.
In dishwashers, especially for typical household use, the dishes, such as plates, cups, pots, utensils, and so forth, are placed and spaced apart in dishwashing baskets in the chamber and are acted upon with water at a proper temperature, depending on whether it is a wash cycle or rinse cycle, in such a way that the water is sprayed under pressure onto the surface of the dishes. Besides the temperature and the doses of detergent or rinsing agents, the water spray pressure is an essential variable in treating the dishes to be cleaned. The water pressure is built up by a water recirculating pump, which aspirates the water collected in the bottom region of the chamber from there and sprays it through spray heads and/or rotating spray arms on one or more levels into the chamber and onto the dishes disposed there.
It is known to select the spray pressure acting on the dishes as a function of the type of dishes and the degree of soiling. In any case, the spray pressure should be limited so that sensitive dishes that are present, such as glasses, will not be damaged.